(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device using blue phase liquid crystal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one type of flat panel display that is widely used. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels in which a field generating electrode, such as a pixel electrode, and a common electrode is formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to a field generating electrode, thereby determining alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and displaying images by controlling polarization of incident light.
In the liquid crystal display, because a transmittance of light is determined by an alignment state of a liquid crystal layer, in order to quickly change the alignment state, a relatively fast response speed of the liquid crystal layer is required.
A liquid crystal display using blue phase liquid crystal, in which a state of the liquid crystal exists between a nematic mode and an isotropic mode, has been developed. The blue phase liquid crystal has a relatively very fast response speed of about 3 micrometers (μm).